


Reunion

by Maeve_Lynn



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Book 9 related, Gen, Near Death Experiences, RA Fanfic Challenge, Reunion, poisened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_Lynn/pseuds/Maeve_Lynn
Summary: Halt is poisened and Will brought Malcolm to their camp, with the request to cure Halt. Malcolm does what he can do, but what if it won't be enough? One night, their worst fear becomes true. While his friends can't believe it really happened, Halt experience something unusual and even meets some familiar faces.
Relationships: Halt O'Carrick & Will Treaty, Horace Altman & Will Treaty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: RA Fanfiction Challenge #2





	Reunion

It had been three days since Will came back with Malcolm to their small camp. While he was gone, Horace looked after the sick Ranger. The first thing that Will did when he returned, was asking about his former mentor. “He’s been the same as when you left,” Horace had said. “His situation hasn’t changed a bit.” He had seen how tired his friend was, so Horace told Will to take some rest. “But what about Halt?” he said. Putting his two hands on the shoulders of the young Ranger, the young knight pushed Will gently to his tent. “He will be fine. Both Malcolm and I are there to look after him. Don’t you think he would be more worried about you? Take some sleep and when you wake up again, I will make something for you, okay?” Finally, Will agreed and took some rest.

Now, three days later, Halt wasn’t any better. His breathing became more frequent, but he still had a long way to go. “Will he become better?” a soft voice asked. Malcolm turned around and saw the concerned look in Horace’s eyes. “I won’t lie to you: if he won’t wake up tomorrow, I fear he might-“ He couldn’t get the word over his lips. They looked at the figure in front of them. “It seems like he’s sleeping. Very deeply,” Horace said, while kneeling down and putting the blanket a bit higher. “That’s because he is,” the healer said. After they knew which flower was used for the poison, the small man made a medicine. By then, he didn’t want to tell the two friends about the possible outcomes. Halt could become better, but he could also die. He had given the old Ranger a high dose since the venom was in his body for a long time. All they could do now, was waiting.

To the others, it seemed as Halt was sleeping. He didn’t move, didn’t speak, nothing. From time to time Malcolm looked at this breathing, the wound and some other things. Will couldn’t sit there and do nothing. He felt helpless and useless. “You’re not, Will,” Horace responded when the young man had told about his frustrations. “It’s because of you that Malcolm is here. You did an excellent job, but now we have to let Malcolm do his job. All we can do, is to make sure that everything he needs, is there. In that way he will be faster.” Some tears fell down when he heard his friend speaking. He was so grateful for Horace and his presence. Will was struggling to find the right words, but the knight could see it in his eyes. “No need to say it, buddy. I’m here and I won’t go anywhere.” He squeezed Will’s right shoulder and stood up. “Let’s make some dinner. I think that’ll make you feel better.” Will laughed. “I don’t know about me, but for you it definitely will!”

It was night and Halt felt how his strength left his body. It can’t be true, he thought. Is this how I am going to die? Far away from home? Never being able to see Pauline again, to hear that horrible whistling of my best friend, never seeing that joyful and kind face of Will? He tried to open his eyes but failed. His eyelids didn’t want to move. He tried to raise his hand, but that too didn’t move. After what seemed like an eternity, he gave up. His tears fell down and he apologized to Will, for the fact he didn’t make it. He made a lot more, well knowing that none of them would ever reach the person it was meant for.

Strange, he thought. After leaving this country years ago, I am dying here. I had always planned to live my full life in Araluen, my new home. But it seems that someone has a different plan. Memories of long times ago filled his head. His parents, his siblings, his nephew. Memories he had tried to forget. Memories of the better days at the castle. Suddenly, he heard a beautiful sound. He had heard it so often when he was the crown prince of Clonmel. In his thoughts, he smiled. Then, everything became black.

\----------------------

“Come on Halt, get up!” The Ranger had his eyes still closed and didn’t move. “Come on, crown prince. We can’t be late,” the same voice said. Far away, a memory came into his mind. He was playing outside with his sister and a maid had called them for lunch. Caitlyn had come at the first call and told her they would be on their way. When the girl was out of sight, the princess turned around and called her brother. She knew he didn’t like it when people pointed out he was the crown prince. He opened his eyes and sat up straight. Halt blinked a few times and looked around. He was in the gardens of the castle. Everywhere he looked, he saw flowers. Bees flew around, as well as butterflies. “Where on Earth am I?” he asked himself. He took a better look at his body and noticed he looked like a young adult. His wound was gone and his clothes had changed too. His uniform had made place for royal clothes. “There you are! I was already worried you wouldn’t come!” The same voice, again. Halt stood up and when turning, he couldn’t believe his eyes. In front of him was his younger sister, Caitlyn! She saw the confused look in his eyes and laughed. “Close your mouth Halt, it’s not polite to gaze at a woman.” He did what she said and slowly approached her. “What- How- I-” The former crown prince was too surprised to get any sentence out of his mouth. “Why don’t we go for a walk and I’ll explain everything to you.”

Halt didn’t know he had missed the long walks in the garden that much. It felt like, spring. The sun was shining and giving them warmth. He had even seen some rabbits and foxes running around and playing with each other. “I still don’t understand what’s going on, Cait,” he said to his sister. “Let’s sit there and talk about it.” She pointed to a bench underneath a tree and they sat on it. “I will start at the beginning: you’re on the edge of death Halt.” She saw how he opened his mouth to protest but didn’t give him a change. “No, let me finish what I have to say. So, this isn’t heaven, but a place where those who are most likely to die, stay for a while. It’s different for everyone: you see it as our castle, others may see it as their ship, their farm or anything else. This place will transform into the place the person liked to most or had the most precious memories of. How long someone stays here, depends on the person. Some will go straight to heaven, others stay here for a long time.” She waited to see if he understood. When he seemed to, she continued.

Halt listened to his sister’s words carefully. When she finished, she waited until her brother would say something. “So, if I understood well: I’m almost dead and waiting in here until I die?” She pressed her lips together. “Yes, you could shorten it to that.” In the distance, close to the castle, Halt saw a person waving at them. “Hold on, is that Ferris?” He too looked much younger than the last time they had seen each other. As soon as Ferris noticed that Halt had seen him, he came closer. “Hello brother, long time not seen,” he joked. Halt was speechless. How was it even possible? “You just told him, didn’t you?” Ferris asked their sister. She nodded in agreement. “Listen, Halt. I know that the last time we met didn’t go as planned. Let’s leave all our disagreements and hate behind us and move on. Father and mother are already waiting for you. You want to see them?” He reached out his arm and laid it around his brother’s shoulders. Caitlyn followed them from a distance. When they were standing in front of the bridge, Ferris let go of Halt. “I suppose you need to tell him the last part. I’ll go already inside and wait there for you.” And with that, the prince disappeared. “What did he mean when he said that?” His feeling told him he was at the point of making a very important decision. The princess took his hands and looked into Halt’s eyes. “Now it’s up to you. If you join us, you will die. If not, you will live.” She saw how he struggled with her words. “Here you won’t have to be afraid of anything. You won’t feel pain, you will see our parents and we will finally be that happy family we used to be.” Halt still wasn’t convinced. “Halt, my whole life I missed you. Please, don’t leave me alone.” Slowly, the Ranger nodded and took a few steps to the bridge. Then, a scream filled the place. “NO! HALT! COME BACK!”

\----------------------

Will was awakened by Horace. He had been called by Malcolm, saying that Halt didn’t breathe anymore. Horace went to the old man immediately and when he saw that he was right and that Halt was indeed not responding, he went to Will. “What are you saying?!” The knight tried to calm his friend down, but he barely could. “Will, calm down! Let Malcolm do his job!” He stopped and was shocked when he saw Will’s face. It had turn pale like he had never seen before, not even with men who were losing blood due to a battle wound. And his eyes. He didn’t recognize his friend anymore. “Will?” Horace asked carefully. When he noticed the Ranger went to the Malcolm, his voice became firmer. “Will, whatever you have in your mind, don’t.” Before he had finished his sentence, Will had taken Malcolm by his shoulders and started yelling at him. “YOU HAD ONE JOB! ONE. JOB!” “Will, please,” begged Malcolm. But Will continued. He yelled and screamed. At one point, he let go of the man and put his hands in his hair. He couldn’t believe it. Halt’s… dead? Tears ran down his face, but he didn’t care. It was his fault. If he had paid more attention to the situation back then, Halt would be still alive. What should he say to Pauline? The thought of that made that he almost lost his mind. He had promised to look after Halt, to take care of him. Guilt filled his heart and he fell on the ground. He laid there, crying and not able to get back to reality. Horace and Malcolm had never seen him like that before. They both knew him as a kind, well behaved and smart young Ranger. He did everything to take care of the ones he loved and make them happy. Now, Will himself had fallen into a big hole and wasn’t able to get out of it by himself.

“Will, listen to me.” Will pushed the arm aside. “I don’t care what you have to say Horace. Halt’s dead and that’s all my fault.” Horace sighed and tried again to let Will sit. “No, it’s not your fault. You hear me Will Treaty? We knew the risks, we knew we could lose him, but we did try. We did everything we could to help Halt. Don’t you think-” “Horace, Will, get here!” The friends looked at each other and hurried to Malcolm and Halt’s body. “I was wrong. He still breathes. Look!” He pointed at the older Ranger’s chest and indeed, it was moving! “It’s very weak, that’s why I thought he had passed away. I’m afraid my eyes become worse with the day,” he said to no one in particular. “Does it mean, that he’s still alive and can wake up?” Horace asked. To his relieve, the old man nodded. “Yes, but I don’t know if it will happen. You know, sometimes the body is very weak, but the soul is still strong. People can postpone their death until they have seen their friends or family one last time. I think that Halt’s body is ready to let his soul go, but his soul isn’t ready for it.” He looked at Will, but he was focussing on Halt. While holding his hand, Will begged Halt to come back. With a small nod, Malcolm asked Horace to give them some time together. Left alone with his former mentor, Will talked to him, still holding Halt’s hand. “Please Halt, I beg you: come back. If you leave, how am I supposed to bring that news to Pauline? What should I say to her? I can’t say it! You have to come back, for her. You have to return for your wife.” He took a deep breath and cried. “How am I supposed to live without you? You’re like a father to me. You gave me a home, a new family, you took care of me when I was sick. You were there when I recovered from Skandia. You’re always there for me. You can’t leave me now! I know, one day I have to let you go, but not in this way. Please, come back. I- I love you Halt. Don’t leave your son behind.” His words changed into muttering only he could hear.

\----------------------

“Will!” Halt let her hands go and wanted to run to the place where he had entered but was hold back by Caitlyn’s hand. “Halt, if you leave now, you won’t be able to come back. Make a good decision.” He took her head into his hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Cait, I understand you, but I can’t stay. I have to go back. Will- he’s my son. And I can’t leave him behind.” She took his hands and pushed them slowly down. “I understand. Go to him and take care of him. You’re right. We want you here, but don’t need you. But Will does need you.” She touched his heart and closed her eyes. Light came out of Halt’s body and he felt how he left the place. He had his eyes closed but could feel that someone hold his hand.

“Don’t worry Will, I won’t go anywhere.” Will thought he had dreamed it, but he saw the big smile on Halt’s face. He started to cry even more and at that moment, both Malcolm and Horace returned. They assumed Halt had passed away but were surprised to see Halt alive.

\----------------------

It had been a month since their mission ended. After hearing the whole story, Crowley had decided to give his friend a break. There were two Rangers in Redmont, so it wouldn’t be a big problem if Will had to do everything. Pauline had heard what had happened to her husband and was forever grateful for Will’s care. She knew how difficult it had been for the two of them, so she suggested that Halt could stay with the young Ranger at his cabin. To her surprise, Halt agreed. The same afternoon, he rode to the small cabin and saw Will on the veranda. He waved and Will hurried towards him. When Halt’s belongings were inside and Will had prepared his old room for himself, they made dinner. They didn’t say a lot, but Halt felt there was something Will wanted to talk about. And me too, he thought.

The sun was on her way to make place for the moon and the night. The sky coloured red, orange and yellow. Will was sitting on the stairs of his veranda when Halt joined him. “Just like the old times,” his mentor said. “I remember that the sky was like this the evening you gave me my oakleaf.” Will touched his now silver oakleaf and thought back at that moment, many years ago. They sat in silence, enjoying the view and the warm breeze. “Halt, about what I said when you… you know. I wanted to say that-” “No need to explain yourself Will. You were the one who brought me back.” And then he told what he had experienced. That he had seen his siblings and that he was ready to go with them, but that Will’s scream made him realize he didn’t want to go. “So what Malcolm said was true.” Seeing Halt’s face, he explained. “Malcolm told us that, when people die, their body might be ready to let the soul go, but that the soul maybe isn’t ready to leave.” Halt looked at the forest and thought about it. “I didn’t know that,” was all he said.

It started to become dark and Will planned to go inside. “Wait, before you go to bed, I need to say something.” His former apprentice waited and Halt looked at him. “I remember the day I took you as my apprentice. Yes, sometimes I wanted to throw you into the river, but I did enjoy your company. I never thought I would admit this, but you made my life a lot better. Seeing you grow up into the young man you are today is one of the best things that ever happened in my life.” He took a breath and said the words he had always wanted to say to Will. “Will, I never said it out loud, but you are like a son to me. I will always be there for you and take care of you. Whatever may happen.” Will sat, like he was frozen. Then, he hugged Halt and whispered: “Thank you Halt, for being there.” Halt embraced Will, by putting one hand on Will’s back and the other one on his head. He kissed the brown hair gently and said: “I love you too, son.” 


End file.
